


Timelines Starting and Stopping

by Jitterz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitterz/pseuds/Jitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unfinished stories for Undertale. Stories I may break away to some day finish, and stories that only exist for that moment- then are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines Starting and Stopping

Shyren hummed softly as she made their way over the snowy path towards Snowden. The tiny human named Frisk had invited her into town for some sort of friend gathering at night. Shyren carefully took a look at the piece of paper the child had given her on their last visit. Spelt out in a funny font, as if it was shouting, were the words SLUMBER BASH followed by some interesting drawings. She was told that one of them was her, and that she was invited! Not wanting to let her old song buddy down, Shyren had put on a winter coat and decided to go.

Several hours later, Shyren actually left her home and started to make her way there. Looking up she noticed she was in front of a house that looked like it could almost match the one on the back of the invite. It was only missing…

Papyrus chose this exact moment, on purpose or on accident, to break free from the snowman he had been incased in by Undyne. Shyren flinched back, and quickly looked at the drawing. Oh… it matched now. The colorful spot in front of the house matched the outfit of the skeleton in front of her. Papyrus shook the snow from his boots and waved energetically to her.

“HELLO Friend of Frisks!” He seemed to shout without being aware of it. “The others are inside! I was just..hm… GUARDING the door! You should know I am the head of the ROYAL guard now!”

Shyren smiled at the beaming skeleton, and gave a little nod. Papyrus’ booming welcome summoned Frisk to the rescue, as they opened the door and waved to her. Papyrus waved them inside with great sweeping motions with his arms, and announced he was going to repair the snow prison as it seemed effective even against him.

 ~~~~---------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~

Inside the home was surprisingly warm and Shyren noticed that there were indeed others. The yellow scribble from the invite had been Alphys with her blue friend Undyne. They were sitting on the couch flipping back and forth through a book that seemed to have another book within it? Undyne seemed to be greatly displeased while Alphys was highly interested. Frisk caught Shyren’s attention again as they patted the doorway to the kitchen.

The kitchen had been decorated for the slumber bash and streamers hung over the entrance and once inside the kitchen there was confetti on the floor. Shyren smiled as it swirled as she moved. Frisk moved over to the kitchen counter. There were several paper bags along the edge, each with a name on it written in a very lazy and sloppy handwritten style. Frisk scooped one with her name off the counter, spun on their tiny heel and presented the gift to her. Shyren smiled warmly and took the gift.

  ~~~~---------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~

Papyrus finished repairing the SNOW GUARD and stood back to admire his work. It looked much better with his personal touch, even if it was leaning dangerously towards the door way of the home. Papyrus gave a firm nod and then marched around to the back of the house. Half buried in snow was a door into what Sans had called the storage shed. Just like Papyrus had is prisoner shed, only this one was Sans’ and Papyrus could never seem to get the door unstuck... His brother really did NOT know how to take care of things. Stopping at the door, Papyrus knocked loudly.

“Brother! Everyone has arrived and the SLUMBER BASH is about to begin! Your will NOT be late for this event, for I, your amazing brother, has planned every little detailed!” He boomed, and posed proudly even though no one could see him. The door made no signs of opening, so Papyrus determined that he just needed to knock louder. He lifted up his arm and inhaled.

  ~~~~---------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~

Frisk left Shyren to catch up with Undyne and went out the front door. They had heard a loud knocking sound and what may have been the sounds of Papyrus getting buried under falling snow from the roof… Turning the corner around the back of the house, Frisk could confirm this. The now snow-pile was grumbling something about its lazy brother, and Frisk carefully moved around the talking snow. They knocked on the door and stood patiently. After a few moments the distant sound of a heavy lock being moved announced that some was indeed inside. Frisk looked up at the tired skeleton that opened the door. Although Sans quickly adjusted how he carried himself and his expression, Frisk knew something was wrong…

“Hey kiddo, was that you knocking?” Sans asked with his usual grin. At that moment, and for the second time that day, Papyrus broke free of his snowy prison and landed behind Frisk with a determined look on his face. “Oh, hey Bro… what’s up?” Sans said, trying not to laugh.

“YOU!” Boomed Papyrus as he reached over Frisk, grabbed his brother under his arms, and lifted him straight up into the air. Sans was taken off guard by his brother’s sudden action and let out a surprised noise. Frisk looked up in shock and spun around to face them both. Papyrus held a slightly embarrassed Sans under one arm, and then scooped up Frisk as well in a similar way. ”You as well, human friend!”

Now holding two tiny friends under his arms, Papyrus announced loudly that it was against HIS rules for the slumber bash to be late and began to stomp back towards the front door. Sans sighed and have a little shrug to Frisk. The child looked back and saw that the door had somehow closed once more, and snow almost completely covered it as if it had not been opened for a very long time...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a larger work, however Papyrus's slumber party broke free of the written word and caused chaos. I'm not sure if I will break this one off and complete a story with it, but for here and now...


End file.
